


Scratches

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, scratchmarks, steve is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Steve likes the scratchmarks you paint of his skin.





	Scratches

Steve sat up, looking back at you lovingly. He noted how you stirred, but didn't wake. He yawned, and then stretched. Dull pain from his back. He remembered how you dug your nails into his back last night. A small smile appeared on his face. You had marked him in your own way. He stood up and dressed himself. He had to talk to you about that after his run.

You were currently gathering dirty clothes. The washing machine was only halfway loaded and you didn't want to waste electricity and water. You heard a door fall shut, and suddenly you were dangling in the air. You squealed, struggling a little in the strong yet gentle grip that only could be Steve. "You're back early!", you giggled, twisting in his grip to look at his face. He had a happy grin plastered on his lips. 

You were carried to the living room and then placed down upon the couch. Steve peeled his shirt off, turning his back to you. Your face went bright red as you saw the angry streaks across his back. He looked over his shoulder, grinning brightly. "Look at that!" Your face felt so incredibly hot. "S-Steve I'm so-sorry?" Steve laughed, shaking his head and turned back around. He pulled you closer, briefly pressing his lips against yours. "No, it's okay. I like them" He was smiling so brightly. It would have been adorable if he weren't talking about the red streaks you had left the previous night. "B-but-!" Steve grinned. "No buts. I like them." Then, he leaned in closer, whispering with a mischievous smile. "And I think it's time for more" With that, you were picked up and carried to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
